


Peter Parker and The Not So Compliant Daredevil!

by Daidaiiro



Series: Adventures of Peter Parker the photographer, AKA 'Super Snapper'! [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cameras, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, He photographs Matt, Identity Reveal, It's an accident, Matt doesn't like it, Peter Parker and His Awesome Non-Swear Words, Peter is a photographer, Photography, Pictures, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daidaiiro/pseuds/Daidaiiro
Summary: Matt hears a click in the night. Turns out he's on some news guy's shit list





	Peter Parker and The Not So Compliant Daredevil!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warning you, I have not watched Daredevil and I've read a marginal amount of comics, so my characterization of Matt might be a little OOC. If I'm doing it wrong, please tell me in the comment section!

'CLICK'

The sound caught Matt's attention, but not enough to get hit by the fist aiming for his face. He avoided it and punched the guy in the face. He fell over, unconscious.

Matt turned to where the sound had come from, and could barely hear a heartbeat. On a roof a few hundred meters away, there was a young and fast heartbeat, probably a teenager. It had skipped a beat when Matt "looked" at them. Not surprising, considering he was in costume, surrounded by unconscious thugs.

Then the person started running.

Matt swore. The little shit was fast, jumping down the fire escape from the roof they had stood on while taking the picture. They were half-way down before Matt started chasing them.

"What the holy grandpa of cupcakes, he's freaking scary!" the person (who Matt, by the voice, determined to be a guy) swore creatively. "Holy hullabaloo on a shingle!"

That voice had not reached puberty yet. He couldn’t be older than 16, and that was stretching it.

_He's a kid!_ Matt thought. _A goddamn kid! What's he doing here?_

The kid wasn’t half bad. If Matt couldn’t locate him by the sound of his footsteps and continuous cussing, he might’ve lost him. But he could, so the kid was not getting away.

"What the derp?!" the kid exclaimed when Matt suddenly appeared behind him. "Oh fudge."

"What are you doing?" Matt growled, attempting to appear less threatening than he probably was.

"Running for my life?" he tried, still eyeing possible escape routes, though highly unlikely, as Matt had cornered him in a literal corner, using himself and his intimidating demeanor to wall him in.

"Is someone after you?" Matt asked, the tone a hanging bridge between annoyed and worried.

"Yeah, you!" He pointed accusingly at Matt, who had half been expecting that.

"Why were you taking pictures?" Matt changed the subject.

"I'm a photographer." The kid held protectively around a small, rectangular plastic object, probably a camera.

"Delete them." It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order.

The kid's heart was racing (like a rabbit, there was something really off about him), but he managed to keep cool and answered: "Not likely, Double-D. Can I call you Double-D?"

This kid was weird, but Matt decided to ignore that until he could get rid of the photos.

"I said: delete them." Matt took a threatening step forward. The kid's heartbeat was like a hummingbird's, but he still didn't show any visual signs, as far as Matt was concerned. It was kind of hard to know when you couldn't see.

"And I said 'no'." His voice was steady, almost natural. "I can't."

"And why is that?" Matt folded his arms and broadened his shoulders.

"I need money, and pictures of you pay good," he stated. "You're like, second highest on J.J.'s shizzie list. And, you are very hard to photograph. The lighting is terrible, I had to stalk you for _hours_ to find adequate light! And also, you are scary as f...ishcakes."

Matt was almost impressed at the rant, which the kid had said in one breath. He was also shocked that this teenager had, apparently, managed to stalk him, without him noticing.

"You ... what?" It slipped out before he could stop it.

"I, uh, I stalked you. Oh, snizzle, that sounds really creepy, doesn't it?" He curled his shoulders, as if to appear smaller. "Sorry, I just needed some pictures."

"Well, delete them," Matt groaned. "Who even are you?"

"Peter Parker."

Matt had heard of this kid. He was _the_ photographer for supers and anything super related, even had a weird nickname, 'Super Snapper'. He was almost surprised he hadn't encountered him before.

He was also the kid who gave Jameson so much ammo to attack Spider-man.

Matt had met Spider-man. They had teamed up. Yes, he was inexperienced, but in no way a menace.

"What do you have against Spider-man?"

"Uh, I- well, uh," he stammered. His heart wavered with something, but Matt couldn't put a finger on what. "Nothing, really. He's a nice guy. It's just, I'm broke, and pictures of him sell well at the Daily Bugle."

_They’re not innocent pictures_. Matt had never seen a picture Peter had taken (he’s blind), but Foggy had described them for him. Apparently, almost every single one of them caught him in a bad light: fighting, (accidentally) destroying property, standing above thugs, tying them up, and just badly timed photos.

The kid had started sweating. He was nervous.

Then Matt finally realized.

_He's Spider-man. A goddamn 15-year old is Spider-man._ Matt had to fight the urge to facepalm.

Then he thought: _He must be really broke for him to resort to taking essentially incrimination pictures of himself for money._

Matt sighed.

"Fine."

"Uh, what?"

"Keep the pictures."

"Are-, are you sure? I mean- Thank you!" He sounded relieved.

Matt turned and left, hearing clicking from behind, as well as a “What the fiddlesticks just happened?”

Matt smirked and disappeared into the shadows of Hell’s Kitchen, but didn’t leave him until he was well out of Daredevil’s territory.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something more than a one-shot! I have an outline ready and just have to write it! The next work is like, half-way finished. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
